The invention relates to interspinous devices which may be used to separate the vertebrae in order to relieve pain and/or other symptoms caused by a collapse of the normal intervertebral spacing. The present invention generally describes an interspinous process spacer which may be placed between two adjacent spinous processes to provide a minimum separation between the two spinous processes.